Los Cнicos Cool иo Lloяαи
by Adilay de Capricornio
Summary: [Conjunto de Mini-Fics] Soul es un chico fuerte, leal, taimado, audaz y con un sentido de la justicia bien implantada en su alma y corazón. Pero hasta un chico tan cool como él también podía llorar. ¿Cómo? Maka tiene la respuesta. [Drabble VII: Amenazas por la Mañana].
1. Drabble I- La Importancia del Estudio

_~*Serie de Mini-Fics*~_

 _By_

 _Adilay Himelric_

* * *

 **Los Cнicos Cool иo Lloяαи**

—Soul _Eater_ E. & A. Maka—

 **S** ummary: [Conjunto de Mini-Fics] Soul es un chico fuerte, leal, taimado, audaz y con un sentido de la justicia bien implantada en su alma y corazón. Pero hasta un chico tan cool como él también podía llorar. ¿Cómo? Maka tiene la respuesta.

* * *

 **•**

* * *

 **Soul Eater © Atsushi Ohkubo.**

Universo: Anime/Manga.

 _Friendship|Humor._

Rated: T.

* * *

 **Drabble**

 **I**

 **La Importancia del Estudio**

—Soul, estoy orgullosa de ti —halagó Maka, sonriendo, pero un poco extrañada por la mirada que su Arma le mandó de pronto antes de darle la espalda.

Soul con sus manos en los bolsillos simplemente le restó importancia con ese aspecto despreocupado y cool. Sus amigos y él estaban rodeando el tablero del demonio que Black Star tanto odiaba. Pero hoy todos estaban asombrados.

—No, es en serio, pensé que jamás lograrías algo como esto. Jamás. ¿No es así, Tsubaki?

—Por supuesto, Soul-kun, felicidades.

—¡Pero no pueden negar que yo, su Dios Black Star, lo hice mucho mejor!

—Lo único que hiciste fue no reprobar —aclaró Liz cruzándose de brazos. Black Star la fulminó con la mirada.

—Tonta mortal.

—¿CÓMO? —Liz se abalanzó pero Tsubaki la detuvo mientras Patty y Maka reían.

Pero Soul ajeno al espectáculo simplemente miraba de reojo la tabla sobre la pared en la escuela para Técnicos y Armas de Shibusen. Convenciéndose de que no era una mentira.

—¿Estás feliz? —le preguntó Kid a sus espaldas.

Cuando se giró, Kid sonrió al ver que Soul tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Mucho, esto significa demasiado…

—Lo sé, ser el tercero de la clase junto con Maka y Ox Ford es un gran logro siendo que tú eras el peor junto a Black Star, ¿no?

—Claro que no —negó Soul con vehemencia.

—¿No?

—No —dijo sonriendo—. Esto significa que Maka ha perdido una… —se limpió una lagrima que le corrió por la mejilla—, apuesta.

 _»¡Claro, Evans! Haré un baile erótico para ti cuando el mundo se parta en dos, o cuando seas uno de los mejores de la clase, ¡lo cual es imposible!_

Oh sí, ¿lista para tragarte tus palabras, Maka?

— _Mocoso pervertido_ —se rio el pequeño demonio en su interior. Y por primera vez en su vida, Soul no discutió con él; estaba tan feliz que hasta estaba llorando.

Ansiaba llegar pronto al apartamento y hacerla probarse ese sensual picardías negro.

¡Dios, jamás creyó que matarse estudiando por horas tuviese tal beneficio!

Se mordió el labio capturando con su mirada la imagen del trasero de Maka tratando de contener el sangrado que amenazaba con salir de su nariz.

— **Fin de Drabble—**

* * *

 _Curiosamente regreso al fandom de Soul Eater con una serie de mini-fics acerca de mi pareja favorita. Lo realmente raro es que nunca había ingresado un fic con ella. He escrito de Black Star y Tsubaki, incluso de Kid y Chrona, pero hasta ahora este es el único fic que he hecho de Soul y Maka. Espero escribir mucho sobre ellos en un futuro, los amo juntitos._

 _¡Si les gustó, por favor comenten!_

 _Hasta el próximo fic._

 ** _JA NE! ;)_**


	2. Drabble II- Sin Escapatoria

**•**

* * *

Soul Eater © Atsushi Ohkubo.

Universo: Alternativo.

 _Drama|Tragedy._

Rated: M.

* * *

 **Drabble**

 **II**

 **Sin Escapatoria**

—¿Maka? Maka, ¡Maka!

El polvo finalmente dejó que Soul pudiese ver más allá de sus narices.

Los gritos de la gente habían cesado y ahora sólo podía escuchar el sonido de algunas pequeñas piedras cayendo sobre el suelo.

—Maka… —de los escombros, Soul salió arrastrándose cuando vio una melena gris.

Aquella tarde prometió ser alentadora; nada especial; sólo una reunión entre amigos. Sin embargo aquel temblor tomó por sorpresa a todos. La gente entró en pánico y como era de suponer, no pasó mucho antes de que las salidas del centro comercial estuviesen bloqueadas.

Ni Soul ni sus amigos pudieron salir.

Ahora estaba arrastrándose sobre las rocas; no sentía sus pies. Y sentía un dolor insoportable en su mano izquierda.

Pero no le importó, lo único que lo mantenía arrastrándose por esa laguna de escombros era el de salir de ese infierno con ella, con Maka. Quien bocabajo le impedía ver su rostro.

—Maka… Maka… mírame… Maka —con su sangrante mano derecha Soul se aferró a una de las rocas cerca de ella para impulsarse, pero al hacerlo esta se arrancó de uno de los brazos de ella.

Para cuando la tomó de su cabello y alzó su cara, Soul no se había preparado del todo para lo peor.

Y lo peor fue que, esa amiga entrañable, esa arrogante sabionda, y esa extraordinaria chica, quien le había dicho sí a su propuesta de matrimonio hace un mes en uno de sus conciertos de piano, ahora estaba muerta.

Su falta de respiración y pulso; y sus pupilas dilatadas lo confirmaban.

Pero ella decía que siempre había que tener fe…

Que siempre había que mantener las esperanzas…

—Maka… despierta… —Meció su cabeza manchando de rojo las mejillas que una vez le gustó pellizcar. No hay caso. Ella no despertó—. Maka…

Soul no se dio cuenta hasta que llegó el equipo de rescate para sacar a los 10 supervivientes del enorme complejo comercial pero lo supo apenas despertó en la cama del hospital; ninguno de sus amigos pudo salvarse.

Y sin embargo, aun con una sola mano, Soul pudo seguir tocando el piano por ella y para ella. Quien lo arrojó a un lado cuando el techo comenzó a desmoronarse.

— **Fin de Drabble—**

* * *

 _Muchas gracias a: Neko Baba's y Tenshi Everdeen por comentar._

 _Honestamente la idea me llegó de repente, no sé, de repente creí que sería una buena idea sacar a Soul de su zona de confort al menos por unos segundos XD. Si lo logro o no, bueno, eso ya se verá en cada episodio de esta mini serie XD. ¡Un abrazo!_

 _Mañana el próximo drabble. ¿Por qué? Porque este me hizo sentir cruel XD._

 _ **JA NE! :)**_


	3. Drabble III- Para la Venganza

**•**

* * *

Soul Eater © Atsushi Ohkubo.

Universo: Manga/Anime.

 _Humor._

Rated: K+.

* * *

 **Drabble**

 **III**

 **¡Para la venganza!**

Los ojos de Soul se tiñeron en rojo mientras se esforzaba por no escupir nada de regreso al plato.

Con mucho esfuerzo y empeño, logró tragar, pero sus ojos le hicieron notar su osada acción derramando lágrimas silenciosas mientras el estómago se retraía con dolor.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Maka sonriendo taimada—. ¿Te sientes mal?

Mantenía aún el mandil rosado y el cucharón con el que le había servido el curry.

Maka se fue a la cocina riendo.

Soul no dijo nada porque de hacerlo habría gritado, y se comportaría como una mariquita.

La chica estaba tranquila, después de todo Soul (quitado de la pena) le dijo que no le importaba si hoy hacia ella el desayuno; quizás debería replantearse eso después de haber sido golpeado por un _Maka-Chop_ al ser atrapado _recibiendo_ los mimos de Blair.

—¡Maka!

—¿Dime, _querido_?

—¡El agua! —exclamó entrando a la cocina y buscando como loco—. ¡¿Dónde está el agua?!

—¿Qué? ¿No te gustó? ¿Acaso estuvo muy… picoso?

—¡MAKA!

— **Fin de Drabble—**

* * *

 _¡Lo prometido es deuda! Aquí está el siguiente drabble._

 _Ya saben que si les gustó, por favor comenten y ya nos estaremos leyendo. ¡Hasta el próximo mini-fic!_

 _ **JA NE! :)**_


	4. Micro-Relato I- No le diste

**•**

* * *

Soul Eater © Atsushi Ohkubo

Universo: Manga/Anime.

 _Humor._

Rated: K.

* * *

 **Micro-Relato**

 **I**

 **No le diste**

—Soul… vamos… levántate.

Soul permanecía en el suelo en posición fetal. Y es que él no quería que ella lo viese llorando; aunque todo hombre que haya sido atacado por una escoba de ese modo le habría comprendido. Incluso Black Star.

—Lo siento, realmente lo siento. —Y es que Maka debía de pensarlo seriamente 2 veces antes de balancear una escoba de forma errónea mientras él estuviese cerca—. El ratón era muy grande, lo siento.

El chico guadaña la miró furioso con los ojos en rojo antes de seguir presionando su miembro herido con la fuerza de un _Maka-Chop_.

— **Fin del Relato—**

* * *

 _No sé cuántas se hayan compadecido por Soul, pero yo hice XD._

 _En fin, ¡aquí les traigo el primer micro-relato! ¡Si les gustó, por favor comenten!_

 _¡Hasta el próximo!_

 _ **JA NE! :)**_


	5. Drabble IV- Perfecta Sinfonía

**•**

* * *

Soul Eater © Atsushi Ohkubo

Universo: Manga/Anime.

 _Romance|Friendship._

Rated: K.

* * *

 **Drabble**

 **IV**

 **Perfecta Sinfonía**

Algunos dicen que el amor es ciego. Otros que el amor es algo estúpido.

Pero para los miembros de Spartoi sin embargo, el amor también es sordo.

De otro modo, no se explicaban cómo Soul podría estar tan feliz; de verdad, tan feliz, por escuchar a Maka desafinando con un violín en su desesperado intento de darle una sorpresa a su amado pianista y Arma. Lo cual funcionó, y sorprendentemente para bien.

Todos estaban en el apartamento que ellos dos compartían; y todos ansiaban poder salir corriendo o al menos, siquiera, poder ponerse unos tapones en los oídos.

—¿Soul, estás llorando? —le preguntó Tsubaki tratando de ser compasiva, en realidad ella se esperaba un comentario ofensivo en contra de la chica que, envuelta en su propio mundo no notaba las miradas pidiendo compasión de sus amigos.

—Es tan hermosa —sonrió asintiendo.

Definitivamente el amor tenía que ser también sordo para que un chico tan selectivo musicalmente como Soul fuese conmovido por tan desafinado concierto.

Y todo Spartoi pensaba lo mismo.

Menos mal que Black Star estaba enfermo (y sedado con mucha medicina) en casa, de lo contrario sangre estaría corriendo ahora mismo por el suelo.

— **Fin de Drabble—**

* * *

 _Quisiera agradecerles a todos sus reviews. ¡Son geniales!_

 _Sinceramente aún quedan partes de este fic que quedan por exponer, y si así lo quieren, voy a seguirle hasta que me quede seca de ideas._

 _Aunque quisiera poder decir antes de irme, que siempre me pregunté si en algún momento Soul podría enorgullecerse de Maka hasta el borde de las lágrimas._

 _Jejejeje, bueno, me retiro por el momento._

 _Si les gustó, por favor, comenten._

 **JA NE! :)**


	6. Micro-Relato II- ¡Se un Hombre!

**•**

* * *

Soul Eater © Atsushi Ohkubo

Universo: Anime/Manga.

 _Humor._

Rated: K+.

* * *

 **Micro-Relato**

 **II**

 **¡Se un Hombre!**

—Vamos, una más. Otra, ¡vamos pon más empeño!

Soul estaba sudando hasta por los ojos, exhalando su último aliento de su segundo aire. ¡Maldito el día en el que le comentó a Maka eso de querer ponerse en forma!

—¡Black Star no hace eso ni para calentar! —exclamó Maka sentada sobre la espalda de su Arma mientras éste sudaba hasta por los ojos.

—¡Ese tipo no es normal! —exclamó con las manos y pies bien posicionados para evitar que su desnudo abdomen fuese sellado por el fuego que se alzaba sobre su piel para evitar un descanso no deseado por la entrenadora. Cerró los ojos fuerte, dos gotas de agua cayeron a las brazas y se hicieron vapor apenas las tocaron.

—¡Cállate, se un hombre y sigue! —Maka le dio un zape—. ¡Aún queda mucho! ¡Arriba holgazán, número treinta!

—¡Dios!

—¡La meta de hoy es cincuenta! ¡Vas lento!

 **—** **Fin del Relato—**

* * *

 _¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo a los cortos relatos que les presento! ¡Es todo un placer seguir con ustedes!_

 _Si les gustó este mini-relato por favor regálenme un precioso review._

 _¡Los amo!_

 _¡Hasta el próximo relato!_

 **JA NE! :D**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficiak de Facebook: _"Los Fics Incompletos de Himelric"_ (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


	7. Drabble V- Spirit

**•**

* * *

Soul Eater © Atsushi Ohkubo

Universo: Anime/Manga.

 _Drama|Family._

Rated: K+.

* * *

 **Drabble**

 **V**

 **Spirit**

Si bien Spirit no era la persona favorita de Soul, el muchacho tenía que admitir que verlo en la plancha de la morgue en lugar de Maka, quien no salía del shock en una camilla de hospital por la noticia, no fue la mejor visión (o la última) que el chico guadaña pudo haber tenido de la antigua Death Scythe.

No podría negar que Spirit siempre le pareció una verdadera calamidad de padre; un señor con poco sentido de la palabra _vergüenza_ y un sujeto que, a pesar de todo lo antes dicho, causaba en Soul una especie de admiración secreta.

Después de todo no habría que ser sencillo cargar con el disgusto de Maka y el gusto propio por el cabaret al mismo tiempo.

Admiración, es algo que Soul se guardó hasta el último instante. Hasta que el ataúd fuese sellado por la tierra y todos se retirasen del cementerio de Death City con los ánimos por los suelos.

Su corazón al sentir a Maka sobre su pecho, sollozando y temblando, le dijo a Soul que no debía llorar, por más que lo quisiera. Que debía resistir, hasta que Maka no lo pudiese ver.

Pero no pudo contener una lágrima que cayó sobre la corinilla de Maka, quién aferrada a su chaqueta, continuó llorando por ese sujeto que a Soul le causaba tanta gracia como admiración.

 **—** **Fin de Drabble—**

* * *

 _¡Ok lo siento! Creo que tengo un problema con eso de matar a los personajes, pero no puedo evitarlo... T_T_

 _Lo admito, debí haber puesto este drabble desde el lunes pero quisiera darles una buena noticia._

 _En estos 3 días no he estado holgazaneando, he estado escribiendo un fic especial, un POST-MANGA; fans del Soul x Maka, Kid x Chrona y Black Star x Tsubaki, les puedo asegurar que hago me mejor esfuerzo por acabarlo antes de subirlo para que no estén con el temor de que si lo voy a dejar incompleto o si tardaré años en actualizarlo. El fic es largo, bastante, y aunque la pareja principal programada es el Kid x Chrona les aseguro que tendrán mucho de las otras parejas antes mencionadas._

 _Ahora que he leído el manga me pregunto muchas cosas (el final, aunque me gustó, lo sentí muy abierto) y gracias a Shinigami-sama que mi cabeza está llena de ideas (por el momento XD) para saber si algo más pasará con nuestros héroes._

 _Si lo acabo en el siguiente año, comenzaré a subirlo en cuanto le dé la leída definitiva, mientras tanto les invito a leer este y mis otros fics. :D_

 _Bueno, eso es todo por hoy; ¡gracias por leer, por sus reviews y por seguirme aún en esta pequeña serie! ¡Los amo!_

 **JA NE! :D**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficiak de Facebook: _"Los Fics Incompletos de Himelric"_ (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


	8. Drabble VI- ¡Por un Héroe!

**•**

* * *

Soul Eater © Atsushi Ohkubo

Universo: Alternativo.

 _Hurt-Confort._

Rated: K+.

* * *

 **Drabble**

 **VI**

 **¡Por un Héroe!**

Maka no paraba de reír mientras Soul respiraba hondo para evitar que su nariz escurriese.

—¿Y tú te atreviste a decirme que esa película sería… qué? ¿Basura? —se burló con los ojos hinchados; ella también había llorado, pero le agregaba mucho ver que su novio no fue tan indiferente como creyó que sería. Por un segundo pensó que quién saldría de la sala de cine burlándose sería él y no ella.

—¡Oye! ¿Cómo querías que aguantara la muerte de _Policía_? —se excusó cruzándose de brazos—. Murió como todo un héroe, salvando el pellejo de la anciana y el mocoso.

Sí, el perro héroe de una película de zombis. Maka por poco gritó al verlo rodeado y finalmente asesinado por un montón de cadáveres mientras que los humanos, tan inútiles como siempre, sólo podían quedarse mirando embobados.

—Sí, fue lo malo; sólo el perro murió —suspiró Maka aferrada al brazo de Soul quién le acarició la cabeza.

¡Pobre _Policía_!

—Soul.

—Dime.

—¿Y si adoptamos un perro?

 **—** **Fin de Drabble—**

* * *

 **•**

* * *

 **Drabble en honor a todos los perros del mundo que ya no están con nosotros.**

* * *

 _Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé._

 _No he estado mucho en el fandom y tampoco he publicado el fic que dije que publicaría (sigue en estado de "proceso") pero hago todo lo que puedo ¿sí? :D Ustedes no se preocupen, no me alejaré de "Soul Eater" ni de mi OTP del mismo, "SoMa"._

 _Aunque ando un poco revuelta de un fandom en otro XD. En fin._

 _¡Muchas gracias por leerme de nuevo y hasta el próximo drabble!_

 **JA NE!**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Los Fics Incompletos de Adilay"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


	9. Drabble VII- Amenazas por la Mañana

**•**

* * *

Soul Eater © Atsushi Ohkubo

Universo: Anime/Manga.

 _Romance._

Rated: K+.

* * *

 **Drabble**

 **VII**

 **Amenazas por la Mañana**

—¡Si te atreves a hablar sobre esto con alguien, te mataré! ¡Te castraré y después te mataré! ¿ME HAS OÍDO?

Las amenazas de Maka hacia Soul de camino a Shibusen no pararon hasta que ingresaron a clases. Y se retomaron cuando salieron después de que Maka negase por los dos un partido de basquetbol con los chicos.

—Maka… Maka, ¡cálmate ya! —Soul empezó a reír para muy a desgracia de su Técnico, después de un _Maka-Chop_ —. Sinceramente no sé por qué te preocupa que te haya visto…

—¡Cállate! —Exclamó golpeándolo de nuevo, pero no cesó las risas de su compañero y las lágrimas que éstas trajeron consigo.

—Sólo te vi desnuda, cálmate —se sobó la cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas—. Vamos, no es como si fuese la primera vez.

Y es que aquella mañana, Maka estaba desprendiéndose de la toalla después de un relajante baño caliente, cuando Soul entró sin pedir permiso a su cuarto para preguntarle… bueno, Soul ya lo había olvidado. Maka le daba la espalda mientras secaba su cabello, pero eso no impidió que el chico guadaña pudiese tener una buena vista de la retaguardia de su Técnico.

Además, el fondo de sus pantalones podría dar testimonio de que aquello fue más excitante que hilarante.

 **—** **Fin de Drabble—**

* * *

 _Tardé un poco pero acá está. XD_

 _Sinceramente creí que ya se me habían acabado los escritos para este fanfic pero no, faltaba uno jajaja. ¡Ojalá les haya gustado! ¡Dejen reviews si así fue!_

 **JA NE!**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Los Fics Incompletos de Adilay"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
